The Others
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A romance based on the 2000 series "The Others"
1. The storm

Marian sat on her sofa overlooking the notes for tomorrow's exam. Sipping her coffee, she heard raindrops begin to hit the window glass. Glancing over she saw it was another stormy night. Feeling somewhat homesick, Marian curled up and yawned softly.

Just then…

There was a knock.

Looking over at the clock, she saw it was a little after nine. Standing and going towards the door, she paused before unlocking.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Warren."

Right away Marian smiled and opened the door. There Warren stood in jeans and a jacket. His nervous blue eyes staring at the floor. Marian smiled before leaning against the doorway.

"Hey what's up?"

Warren took off his hat and held it tightly in his hands.

"I…I was just walking by and wanted to make sure your okay in the storm, the winds are getting pretty bad."

Marian smiled, Warren often stuck her as a kind and gentle misunderstood man.

"I'm fine, I was just studying…"

"Oh sorry, I'll leave you alone…"

Warren turned to leave.

"Warren wait, no come in please."

Warren glanced at her unsure.

"I don't want to keep you from studying…"

Marian waved her hand before laughing.

"Please, I'm falling asleep from the notes…I could use somebody to talk to."

A slow smile spread across Warren's face as Marian let him in. Walking towards the kitchen she offered him coffee.

"Yes, please."

"You can hang your jacket over there, you must be soaking wet."

Marian headed towards the kitchen and began pouring the two of them mugs before Warren walked in, hands in his pockets. Marian looked up and smiled again.

"Going to the meeting tomorrow?"

"Of course, where else would I go."

Marian smiled before handing him his cup.

"You?"

"Maybe, as long as I get all my tests done in the morning…seen anyone lately?"

"Elmer yesterday, dropped by his place."

Marian and Warren then went to the living room. Taking her books and notes to the side, the two of them sat together on the sofa, sipping their coffee and catching up. Marian felt a million times better whenever Warren was around. Something about him made her feel…safe.

Just then a terrible pain soared through Marian's back. Shutting her eyes she slightly moaned in pain. Warren sat up concerned.

"What is it?"

Marian tried to smile.

"Nothing, just walking out of class today I fell down the front stone steps, everything in my hands went flying."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm sore…"

Marian slightly turned and brought up the back of her sweater. Warren looked and saw a small bruise.

"Ouch…"

"Is it bad?"

"Not really, hurts through huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me get you some ice…"

"No I'm fine."

"Come on Marian…"

Smiling, she gave in and Warren placed his coffee mug down and disappeared in the kitchen for a second. A minute or so later he appeared with a wrapped up thing of ice in a dish cloth.

"This good?"

"Yes thank you…"

Marian took the ice and settled back on the couch.

"Better?"

Marian sighed with relief.

"Much, thank you."

Warren sat beside her again. Just then thunder stuck. Looking out the window, Marian felt better she wasn't alone. Glancing back at Warren she noticed how truly handsome and striking his blue eyes. She was sure maybe fifteen years ago he was one of those mystery guys who went to school. The ones who kept to himself but weren't like the others. Warren somehow had that in him.

"Do you have anyplace to stay tonight?"

"A few places I might crash."

Just then lighting flicked through the room. Marian gave a nervous laugh.

"Looks like it's getting pretty bad out there, maybe you should just sleep on the couch."

Warren shook his head.

"I'm okay."

"No really…I mean I have plenty of pillows, and it's comfortable."

"That's nice of you but I'll probably just go down to the soup hall down town."

"Warren…"

"What?"

Marian smiled before placing her hand on his arm.

"Stay."

Warren looked down at her hand.

"I would feel better if you did, storms kind of scare me."

Warren looked up before returning the smile. Then without really any warning, Marian leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss wasn't long nor drawn out. It was simple and lasted only a few moments before Marian pulled away, looking at a very stunned Warren. Right away color filled his face. Marian had no idea what she was doing. Feeling butterflies swim in her stomach, she tried making eye contact.

Warren cleared his throat, his voice was high and nervous. Slightly uneven, he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it."

"I thought Mark and you…"

Marian smiled shaking her head.

"I care deeply for Mark, but I know he isn't right for me."

"And I am?"

Marian smiled, her hand slipping over him.

"Your different Warren, I like that."

"I'm weird…"

"I like weird."

"Not my kind of weird, people think I'm crazy…I don't have a dime in my pocket, and I see things."

"So?"

"Marian you deserve better…"

"I deserve what I want."

Warren looked down, sweating.

"Marian, your twenty-two…"

"And your thirty-six?"

Warren smiled before Marian looked him deeply in his eyes.

"I like my new life here, I feel special…whenever I'm around you, I feel that way."

"But…"

"I know you feel the same way, I've seen you look at me before…"

"Marian…"

Before he could say another word, she kissed him again. This time completely full of passion. Slowly opening and closing her mouth, she leaned against him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Warren wanted to fight it, but all of this time of watching her from a distance. All those jealous feelings and daydreams he had of her. His so called "crush" getting worse and worse as the year went on. How could a guy like him have a girl like her see him differently. He waited to just wake up…instead, she kissed him more.

A few minutes later they were in the bedroom together. Slowly rolling around underneath her cool feeling sheets. Thunder and lighting sounded as the winds and rain got stronger. Marian shut her eyes, tossing her head back and forth as she gasped in pleasure. A man never felt this way before. Warren meanwhile, felt himself shake all over. Feeling her smooth and perfectly body, he tried his hardest to control himself. Holding and kissing her, he stared down at her beautiful eyes and then began to move. Marian laid underneath him watching the lighting light up the room.

An hour later, the two of them laid together, staring up at the ceiling in each other's arms. Marian smiled, leaning over and kissing him up his chest. Making it to his stubby neck, she playfully bit his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Warren laughed as Marian kissed him again, her eyes excited.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me…touching you like this, it makes me crazy!"

Warren laughed, he still felt as though he was dreaming after what happened. Marian kissed him.

"Flesh drives people crazy you know…it's mother nature, that's why old ladies pinch baby's cheeks…it makes people mad."

Warren smiled, putting his arms around her and kissing her. Laying there together they really had no idea what they were going to do next. Or what was planned in the future. All they cared about right now was being together.

Laying there, Marian smiled and shut her eyes.

A half an hour later, she woke to find herself alone in bed.

"Warren?"

She asked, slightly scared. Thunder still sounded. Gathering up the sheet and wrapping it around her, Marian slowly walked barefooted down the hallway.

There she saw Warren stand. Dressed in only jeans his back was facing her. He stared out the window looking at the night rain. Walking towards him, she rested her head on his shoulder as he smiled down at her.

Taking her hand, he brought it up and kissed it before putting his arms around her.

Together they watched the rain.


	2. Love shown eyes

Marian woke the next morning to hear Warren singing in the kitchen. Taking a second to slowly wake up, her eyelids fluttered open and looked at the spills of sunlight coming through the curtains. The color was gold and beautiful, all ready showing the start to a fresh new day. The window slightly opened she smelled the rain soaked flowers and sighed as she stretched her muscles. Never before did she fell so comfortable and at ease. A million thoughts raced through her head. Just a year ago she was the shy confused college student who was a newcomer to this strange new unknown world. Now she looked at these people as family. Just then Warren walked in, only wearing jeans and carrying a tray. Marian sat up against the pillows and headboard and smiled. Rubbing her makeup clean face, she brushed some of her sticking up hair out of her eyes.

"Morning."

Warren set the tray down in front of her. He had made eggs, bacon, juice, and coffee for her. Smelling the wonderful scent, her stomach growled. Giggling she smiled up at him.

"You shouldn't have."

Warren flashed a shy smile before holding his own coffee mug and taking a seat beside her. Marian took her fork and began to eat.

"How is it?"

"Wonderful, never knew you could cook."

Warren shrugged.

"One of my many talents."

Smiling, Marian sipped her juice. Looking around her bedroom, things looked different…brighter. Glancing over at Warren, she saw that he really was handsome in a strange odd way. Reaching over, her palm felt against his smooth skin of his face and she smiled.

"Here's a piece of bacon."

Holding it out she fed it to him. Taking a bite he smiled before leaning over and kissing her.

A few minutes later, Marian finished and Warren took the tray back to the kitchen. Seeing she had class in another two hours she got up from bed and walked completely naked to the bathroom. Turning the water on, she looked at her reflection and smiled.

She had only slept with one other man back in high school.

This was different.

Thinking back at last night she blushed as the water heated up. She never knew Warren had it in him. Turning the shower on, she stepped inside and slid the plastic curtain around. Feeling the steaming hot beads of water roll over her skin, she felt amazing. Tilting back her head she smiled.

"Warren! Come and join me, it feels amazing!"

She called out. Seconds later the bathroom door open and the curtain opened a little bit. Warren looked somewhat unsure. Marian smiled before leaning over and kissing him.

"Come on, I'm lonely."

Warren looked her up and down before undoing his jeans. Steeping in behind her, the two smiled at each other and Marian knew Warren felt a little embarrassed. Smiling, she turned around and brought him under the running water. Seeing the it soak his hair and roll down his face, she laughed and began kissing down his neck.

Then she remembered something.

It happened a few months ago, when Mark was dreaming of that woman Mary Jane. How the group got together and tried to contact her…using Marian as a channel. Marian remembered how they found her on the other side and how Mark locked hands with her. How they stood up looking each other in the eye and just about to kiss when…

Warren knocked over a lamp, breaking the connection.

She then knew why he did this.

He couldn't stand her being with another man. It broke his heart. Smiling through a kiss, Marian thought of all those times he got excited whenever she entered a room. How he bent over backwards making sure she was safe. How all this time he watched her from a distance loving her.

Looking into his eyes she smiled.

An hour later, Marian was dressed and grabbing the last of her books to stuff in her bag. Turning, she saw Warren pulling on his jacket.

"Where you off to?"

"Albert and Miles wanted to meet up with me at the dinner."

Marian smiled before walking over, looking up at him she slipped her hands into his. Looking at the size difference she smiled.

"I want to see you again."

"Really?"

"The meeting tonight?"

"Sure."

"Want to go together?"

"Really?"

"If you want?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Marian saw a flicker in Warren's eyes. She knew this meant the world to him.

"Good, meet me at town square a half an hour before hand…we'll grab coffee or something."

"Cool…I mean yeah sounds good."

Leaning up, Marian softly kissed him.

"See you later?"

"Yeah."

Smiling, Marian swung her back over her shoulder and left her apartment with a smile on her face. At class, her mind kept going back to last night. She couldn't believe what had happened. Turning in her exam and walking across campus, she kept thinking about him. She wondered if he was doing the same. Reaching her next class, one of her girlfriends Linda glanced at her before laughing.

"What?"

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"The look that shows somebody was up all night having sex."

"Linda!"

Marian laughed as they took their books out.

"Who is he, the blond doctor?"

"No…"

"Then who?"

Marian smiled thinking of Warren.

"It's nothing serious, I don't think yet…I mean it just happened."

"Is it one of those people you hang out with…you know those…"

"Linda…"

"Sorry."

Marian then stared off into space smiling.

"He's a friend, a very good friend."

"From the look of it, your eyes seem in love."

Laughing her off, Marian finished taking the last of her books out when she thought about the last statement.

Love?

Could she be?


	3. Heart breaking

_**"The Stroll - Diamonds"**_

"Warren? Earth to Warren are you there?"

Both Elmer and Miles gave each other somewhat amused looks as Warren stared off into space. Finally Elmer reached across the table and gently shook Warren's shoulder.

"Warren?"

Warren snapped out of his trance before blinking and looking up at the two.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Elmer and Miles smiled at each other before Miles poured more coffee into their mugs. The three of them were enjoying each other's company at Elmer's dinning room this early afternoon. It was beautiful early spring day and the temperature had all ready risen to sixty. Sitting there across from his two friends, Warren took a second to snap out of his daze before blinking. Right away Elmer smiled.

"Got something on your mind my old friend?"

Warren quickly shook his head before picking up and finishing the rest of his coffee.

"No, why?"

Elmer locked eyes with Warren for a brief moment before smiling. Before he could say anything, Miles began talking about the latest updates on the website. Sitting there, trying his hardest to focus, Warren began thinking about Marian. Smiling and thinking about last night, he couldn't believe that had happened. For months had had only been her friend. Watching from a distance, always holding back his real feelings. Could it be, that for once in his life he found somebody as beautiful and as perfect as she was…and didn't think he was a freak? He sat there, zoned out and kept telling himself it just couldn't be true.

At that exact moment, across town, Marian walked out of her last class for the morning. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she said goodbye to her friends and began to cross the campus. Taking in the beautiful day, Marian smiled hearing her boots click against the pavement.

Then…

A man passing by knocked into her. Marian nearly lost her balance before turning around. The man was no older then she was, with short red hair and big brown eyes. Right away the boy bit his bottom lip and quickly apologized.

"No I wasn't looking, sorry."

The man smiled at her before reaching out and taking her hand. Marian stood there, unable to say anything before he leaned in close. His eyes serious, he softly said…

"Their going to go after him…you know that right?"

Marian lifted an eyebrow, confused and somewhat scared.

"What?"

"Your son."

"My what?"

Marian backed up and blinked, within the flash of an eye the man was gone. Standing there, Marian looked around for any sign of him before feeling shivers slowly go down her spine. Shaking her head, she quickly turned back and walked faster.

_**Later that night…**_

Marian stood in front of her full length mirror and smiled as she slipped on her gray shall with her jeans. Fixing her hair she smiled before glancing over her shoulder and seeing her bed still unmade. All today she had been thinking about the meeting. For the first time ever she began getting butterflies in her stomach. Grabbing her purse she thought about that stranger today and thought about perhaps bringing it up.

Walking out and grabbing her keys she thought maybe it might be better if she didn't. Maybe it meant nothing, maybe she was just overreacting. Anyways she had more interesting thing to focus on. Walking out of the building, she wondered if the others might sense that something had happened between Warren and herself.

Thinking of Mark she sighed.

She hoped nothing would be brought up. Right now things were new and scary for her. She didn't want to rush things, nor make any stupid mistakes. Getting out on the sidewalk, she smiled at the fresh air and began walking down the street.

A few minutes later she found Warren leaning against the courthouse building. His hands stuffed in his pockets, and his gaze glanced downwards at the ground. Right away seeing him, Marian smiled and felt her heart begin to beat faster. Waving, she walked over.

"Hey!"

The second Warren saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Hi!"

Marian saw Warren had two plastic cups in his hands.

"I got you an iced tea…I didn't know how you take it."

Marian took it from him before smiling.

"That's so sweet thank you!"

Leaning over, she gently kissed him on the cheek. Right away the two of them blushed before Warren cleared his throat. Marian smiled watching him before he began walking with her. Side by side, they didn't say anything for awhile. The two of them drank their drinks, until Warren finally glanced over at her.

"You okay?"

Marian snapped out of her daydream.

"Yeah fine…"

"You sure?"

Marian smiled.

"Yeah, just had a lot to think about today."

"Good or bad?"

"Good I think, just a little crazy you know?"

Warren faintly smiled before looking at her again.

"Do you regret…"

"Oh God no!"

"Good…"

Both kept walking and didn't say anything for a moment before Marian glanced at him.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I guess what now, what are we?"

Warren stopped and looked at her. Right away Marian stared into his deep blue smiles and felt herself feel completely relaxed.

"Well I don't know, what do you want us to be?"

"Well…that's what I'm confused on, I mean we're such good friends and we've been through so much together, should we risk all of that?"

Warren dropped his eyes.

"I understand…"

"Warren wait…"

Warren glanced up at her again, right away Marian began feeling her stomach twist in knots.

"I guess I'm just scared…I've never really been that forward of a girl and I never really had any serious relationships…I mean last night is sort of this huge amazing blur."

Warren smiled looking down at her.

"And I guess since I'm so scared since this happened, I don't want to do anything wrong…I feel better whenever I'm around you Warren, safe."

"So…"

"So, I guess we'll just have to see…but I do want to be with you Warren, I mean that."

Warren slipped his hands into hers.

"And the others?"

"They can wait…if they find out they find out, not like we're the only members screwing around."

Warren let out a laugh that made Marian smile.

"We'll just see what happens, we'll figure it out together."

"Marian, I've never felt this way before…"

Marian smiled.

"I know, it's weird…but it's a good weird."

Leaning down, Warren softly kissed her before the two of them laughed and began making their way towards Elmer's house.

A few minutes later they were on his front porch ringing the bell. Satori answered with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, come on in…Mark found the blender and Albert is making drinks."

Laughing, Marian walked in.

"Sounds great…"

Right away Satori froze as Warren began taking off his jacket. Gazing into his eyes, she studied him for a moment as Marian headed into the kitchen.

"What?"

Warren asked letting out a nervous laugh.

Satori kept looking into his eyes before crossing her arms.

"Something's different about you…"

Warren rolled his eyes before walking past her.

"Yeah, sure…"

Satori watched smiling.

Inside the kitchen, everyone was sitting around laughing as Albert handed Mark the pitcher full of straight liquor and mix.

"What the hell is this?"

"My special blend, try it…trust me we'll get a real party started in a few minutes."

Mark lifted the pitcher to his lips before drinking, right away he snapped his eyes shut.

"Jesus what's in this?!"

Albert laughed before pouring himself a tall glass.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

The others laughed as Warren joined with. Marian began pouring herself a drink as Elmer came in. Right away he glanced across the room at Satori and they locked eyes.

They knew…

Mark past the pitcher around as everyone began pouring themselves drinks. Miles walked in with his laptop and began going on about the latest update on the website.

"Here have one of these…"

Albert slid a full glass over to him.

Miles shrugged before placing down the laptop and took a sip, right away his face told the entire story. With everyone laughing, Marian clapped and saw the look Elmer was giving her. Right away she glanced across the table at Warren who was just getting his drink.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Marian smiled.

Just then Mark stopped.

Feeling a deep ache in his heart, he lowered his head and took a second to get his breath.

"You okay?"

Satori asked.

"Yeah, fine…"

Mark lifted his head as Albert raised his glass.

"To a successful year, may the other side let us get drunk and feel happy."

Everyone laughed raising their drinks. Before Marian sipped hers, she looked at Warren and locked eyes. The two of them smiled at each other before drinking.

Elmer meanwhile stood across the room looking at Satori.

A few hours later after the meeting, Warren casually asked Marian if he could walk her home. The entire time as they got their jackets on, Elmer and Satori looked at each other.

Once they left, the two of them walked side by side, a little buzzed and laughing. Once they reached Marian's apartment building, she held out her keys and laughed.

"You want to come in?"

Warren smiled before kissing her.

Across town, Mark changed into his spare scrubs and climbed into bed. He had work early in the morning, and knew tonight's drinks were going to make him suffer. Setting his alarm, he laid back and tried to relax.

Then the ache came again.

Snapping his eyes open, he clutched his chest.

At that exact moment, Marian slowly slipped her shall over her head in the darkness of her bedroom. Warren watched her as he began unbuckling his belt. Marian took in deep breaths before slowly backing up against the bed. Her entire body felt as though it was on pins and needles.

Warren then came to her, his thin body against hers. Kissing him, she pulled him down and he laid on top of her. Feeling him, Marian smiled and began to moan in pleasure as she held on to his shoulders.

Mark meanwhile began to sweat, holding his chest he sat up and nearly screamed.

Feeling the room spin, he knew something was happening.

"No…"

He whispered in pain.

Across town, Marian sat up in bed. Her legs wrapped around Warren's waist. Moving, she lifted her head and shut her eyes crying out.

Mark then nearly fell. Feeling his heart pound, he snapped his eyes shut and prayed for it to end.

Finally it did.

Silence.

Taking deep breaths, Mark looked around.

It felt as though his heart had just been broken.


	4. Something awful has happened

_**"Just Another Day - Oingo Boingo"**_

Marian slowly woke up the next day finding Warren sleeping beside her. Taking a second to blink the sleep out of her eyes, she looked across at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, his thin and striking face, his skinny shoulders and arms. Looking him over, Marian thought back to last night and felt completely amazing. At first glance nobody would ever know that Warren had so much energy in bed. Smiling, Marian slowly slipped out of bed and let her bare feet touch the wooden floor. Trying to creep across the room without making any noise, she glanced out the window and saw it was another beautiful day. Looking at the clock, she knew she had class in another hour and had to start getting ready. Crossing the room, she went to her dresser and saw Warren's clothes. Smiling, Marian bent down and picked up his wallet. It was worn and used looking, opening it she looked inside. He did indeed have a license, in fact the photo looked to be taken a few years ago when Warren's hair was longer. Smiling, she saw he had mostly business cards and things he had collected over the years. Flipping through, she saw three five dollar bills, then a photo. Taking it out, she saw it was old and cracked, holding it up she squinted and saw it was a photo of Warren. It must have been taken in the early 1980's. Warren looked like a teenager, dressed in jeans and a shirt. His hair a beautiful brown and to his shoulders flat. He stood in what looked like a desert home with three other teenagers his age. Looking at the photo, Marian couldn't believe that was Warren. Looking back down at the bed, she smiled before looking at the photo again. To think, less then twenty years ago that was him. Smiling, she tucked the photo back and put the wallet down. Grabbing some clothes of her own, she headed towards the shower.

Across town Elmer and Satori sat across from each other in the living room. Both had been sitting in silence ever since the first rays of light touched the sky. They were in tuned with something as they deeply concentrated. Finally Elmer opened his eyes and stared across at her.

"You feel it don't you?"

"Something…it's strong."

"Marian and Warren?"

Satori's eyes lit up.

"Yes, something happened between the two of them."

"A strong force of nature, I can feel that their powers were together at some point."

"I did to, felt it all last night…I mean we all know Warren is sweet on Marian, but did they really?"

Elmer sighed before nodding.

"I think they did."

"Well what's the problem then, let them be happy if they wanna have a little fling, as long as nobody gets hurt."

"And Marian is off the market so you'll have Mark to yourself?"

Satori looked a little uneasy as she sat Indian style on the sofa.

"Hey, that's not it at all…"

"But part of it?"

Satori dropped her eyes in guilt before sighing.

"Then why these strange feelings?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…the other side is trying to warn us about something, but I can't seem to get a clear image."

"A warning?"

"Something…like a storm is about to happen, worse feeling I've got in years."

"Between Marian and Warren?"

"I don't know yet, but they are involved."

"Then maybe we should talk with them."

"In good time we will, let me just try to figure some stuff out before we say anything."

Satori nodded before glancing at the clock.

"I better go, I have two appointments."

Elmer waved his hand as Satori gathered her things.

"We'll keep in touch, I'll try to figure this thing out."

_**Meanwhile across town…**_

Marian blushed as Warren's hand slipped into hers. The two of them were walking across campus together.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me."

Warren looked down.

"I'm sorry…are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No! God no, I just didn't want you wasting your time…"

Warren smiled before taking her hand and kissing it, finally they reached the building. Students walked past them, climbing up the stone steps. Marian turned, smiling and looking right into Warren's eyes. Smiling down at her, the two of them seemed completely lost in the moment before Marian spoke.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course…my apartment again?"

Warren smiled at her.

"I'll seen you there."

Leaning up on her tiptoes, Marian kissed him before saying goodbye. Going up the steps, she ran into a few of her girlfriends crowded around.

"Marian, who's that?"

"Yeah who is that guy?"

Marian turned, smiling as Warren waved and slowly walked away.

"He's a friend…"

"A friend who you kiss?"

Marian blushed before one of her friends gave a look.

"He's older then you Marian…"

"So?"

She snapped.

All of her friends giving each other looks, Marian rolled her eyes and walked to class.

_**At the hospital…**_

Mark sat in the coffee lounge. Dressed in his scrubs, he sat on a bench and tried to get his breathing under control. Rubbing his temples, he sighed.

"Come on Mark old buddy, you gotta get your shit together…"

Just then Mary, a nurse walked in.

"Jesus Mark, are you all right?"

Walking over, she looked him over. He was pale and sweat rolling down his face.

Mark quickly nodded.

"Yeah fine…"

"You don't look so hot, coming down with something?"

"I don't know, I just feel weak…"

"Listen, I'll tell Anderson your sick…we're covered for the rest of the night, go home."

"No really I'm fine…"

"Mark, you're a mess…go home."

Turning away, Mary grabbed her coat and left. Sitting there alone, Mark leaned back as his heart throbbed. Shutting his eyes he prayed for the pain to leave.

_**That night…**_

Marian walked down the hallway getting her keys ready as she went to her apartment door.

Then she stopped.

The door was half open. Freezing, she slowly pressed her hand against the door and pushed it open.

"Hello?"

"Marian in here!"

Smiling with relief at Warren's voice, Marian threw her bag to the side and shut the door behind her. Walking inside, right away she gasped in amazement. All around her living room were lit candles.

"Warren this is beautiful…"

Just then Warren came up behind her, laughing with suspire, she took his hands as they slowly began to dance. Both stared at each other as soft music played from her radio. Smiling, she wrinkled her nose.

"Mr. Day, I had no idea you could dance…"

"Yet again one of my many talents…"

Laughing, Warren spun Marian before she grabbed onto him kissing him. Putting her head on his shoulder she sighed.

"I think I'm falling in love with you…"

Warren smiled before kissing the top of her head.

"I think I am to."

That evening, after they made love the two of them laid in each other's arms in Marian's bed. The two of them stared up at the ceiling, as Warren softly rubbed Marian's arms.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you used to do before you came here…"

"You mean Boston?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I scared a lot of people and had a lot of bad luck, winding me up in certain hospitals…"

"I know about that, before then…where did you grow up?"

"New Mexico."

"Really?"

Warren nodded.

"I never really had any family, but a big group of teenagers, mostly runways was as close as I ever got. We all lived out in the desert for a few years before we parted ways…those were good times."

"Did they know about your gift?"

"A few of them, even some were kind of like me…we all had an understanding, it was nice."

"What did you used to do for fun?"

"Well lots of things, I mean we were young and reckless…I used to have this old muscle car we used to race in the back roads…"

Marian smiled.

"That sounds nice…"

"Yeah it was…"

Marian then softly kissed Warren's shoulder.

"I like being with you…"

Leaning over, she began kissing him up his neck, slowly towards his lips.

"Make love to me again…"

Warren gathered her up in his arms before rolling over. The two of them laughed as Warren began kissing her.

Slowly it began to rain.

At that exact moment, Elmer sat in his chair listening to the thunder. A storm had come indeed. Just then, in the darkness of his house a knock came to the door. Looking over his shoulder, he felt a terrible feeling of unease. Rising, he crossed the room and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mark, please let me in…"

"Mark?"

Opening the door, Mark nearly fell to the floor. Elmer stood back, looking at him completely soaked. Mark steadied himself before clutching his chest. His shirt was open as dripping with water. Mark looked up at Elmer before falling.

"Help…me…"

With that he fell, Elmer right away kneeled down holding his young friend.

"Mark!"

Just then lighting stuck the tree outside. Elmer watched as sparks and wood flew all over the yard like sparking crystals.

Something had just happened.

Something awful.


	5. Rain and tears

"_**Bullet - Paul's Song"**_

At the exact moment the tree in Elmer's front yard was struck by lighting, Marian across town threw back her head in complete ecstasy. She was on top of Warren, her nails digging into his back, and her legs wrapped tightly around him. Almost at the same time, they both finished and cried out.

Elmer meanwhile, held onto Mark as he stared up at him, his eyes tired and filled with pain. Finally there was silence expect the heavy fall of the rain. Elmer's hand slid over to Mark's slick smooth chest and felt for a pulse. After a few seconds he decided calling an ambulance wouldn't be needed. Taking a deep breath, he held his friend as they watched the final sparks of the tree settle down in the darkness.

Something had happened.

_**The next morning…**_

Elmer stayed up with Mark the entire night. Helping him change into dry clothes, the two of them sat together on the sofa listening to the falling rain. Finally the two locked eyes.

"Marian and Warren?"

"Yes…Satori felt it as well."

"What…what is it?"

"I don't know yet, but I need to talk with them…we all felt it."

Mark shook his head as he laid back, his entire body felt exhausted.

"I felt as though I was on the verge of having a complete heart attack…"

"It's a warning, I can all ready tell…I'm trying to figure it out, but I think just to be on the safe side we'll talk with them."

"Can you can you call Satori over?"

Elmer nodded.

"I will, this seems to be very important."

_**Across town…**_

The phone began to ring. Marian turned over and reached on her nightstand. After the second ring she picked up before seeing it was morning all ready. The rain had slowed down.

"Hello?"

She said in a dry voice. Warren meanwhile woke up as well. Turning over, he came close to her and put his hands on her naked body underneath the covers. Smiling, Marian held back from laughing before she asked again.

"Hello?"

It was early, not even seven yet.

"Marian?"

Marian sat up a little, surprised by the voice on the other line.

"Elmer?"

Right away Warren looked up as Marian sat up against the headboard, the two exchanged confused and worried looks before Marian held the phone tightly against her ear.

"Elmer what's wrong?"

"Is Warren there?"

Marian froze for a moment, glancing over at Warren she felt a sudden wave of guilt. Why was she being so stupid? Elmer and the others must of known. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, she simply nodded.

"Yeah…why?"

"Could you two please come to my house right away, It's very important."

Marian swallowed hard before shaking her head.

"Elmer I don't understand…"

"Don't ask questions, just come right away."

Before Marian could say another word, the other line went dead. Taking a second, Marian slowly put the phone back on the hook before looking at Warren.

"What?"

Marian took a deep breath before shrugging.

"It was Elmer, he wanted us to come to his house right away."

"Now?"

"He didn't let me ask why, he just said right away…do you think something might be wrong?"

Warren stared off into space before shaking his head.

"I don't know…he knew I was here?"

"Yeah…hey let's get dressed and see what this is all about."

Nodding, Warren got out of bed with her and quickly found their clothes thrown on the floor. Dressing, the two of them left the apartment as fast as they could. Walking together down the sidewalks as light rain fell on them, panic began filling their hearts.

Something was wrong…they could feel it.

_**At Elmer's house…**_

Ringing the doorbell nearly fifteen minutes later, Marian and Warren were soaked from the rain. Halfway there, Warren took his jacket off and let Marian use it to shield from the rain. Now the two of them stood together, feeling uneasy and scared.

Elmer answered.

Right away he looked the two of them up and down.

"Come in…"

As they entered, Marian hung up Warren's jacket.

"What's the matter Elmer?"

Elmer walked into the living room as the others followed. Right away Marian stopped in the doorway. Mark was in sweats and a T-shirt. He laid across the sofa looking drained and sick. Satori sat in one of the easy chairs, biting her nails. Right away they looked at them with uncertain and somewhat scared looks. Warren joined Marian before looking at the others.

"What's wrong?"

Elmer slowly took a seat before looking at them.

"Marian, Warren…I want you to understand that we all care for you very much and the reason we brought you here was because of that."

Marian shifted a bit and glanced at Warren, he looked just as uneasy as she did.

"I'm going to ask you a very personal question, if you get offended please understand…"

"What?"

Elmer looked down before sighing.

"Have Warren and yourself slept together?"

"What?!"

"Marian…"

Mark stared, right away Marian felt shocked and angered. Turning to leave, Warren's hand went against her arm. Taking a deep breath, Marian never felt so embarrassed before in her entire life. Turning, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"Marian, we're only asking because it's important…"

Marian looked at Warren before sighing.

"Warren and I have just started seeing each other, is that what you wanted to know?"

"Have you slept together?"

"Elmer!"

"Marian it's for your own good, have you or haven't you?"

Marian dropped her eyes before Warren's arm went around her. In a horsed and uneasy voice he said…

"Yes, we have."

Mark looked away.

"Is that why you dragged us out of bed at six-thirty in the morning?"

"Marian you have to understand, for the last two days or so we've all been getting these feelings, we can't really explain them but I know it's a warning."

"A warning, a warning from what?"

"Something about you two getting together, that contact made part of the surface of the other side begin to crack…I don't really know what it all means, but it isn't good."

"He means it Marian, Mark has been feeling it the worst."

Warren looked over at Mark as he laid on the sofa, slowly he nodded.

"It's true, you guys are in danger…I can feel it."

"In danger, in danger of what? Just because two people who care deeply for each other doesn't mean something on the other side is wrong!"

"Marian, we're just trying to figure all of this out…I'm sure there has been a strange haze over everything, like a dream almost…"

"Yeah…"

Warren softly said.

"I don't believe you guys!"

"Marian, just listen."

"What do you want then, huh?"

"Maybe it would be better if Warren and yourself spent a little time apart, nothing long lasting…just enough time so we can figure it out."

"You want us to break up?"

Marian said, right away Warren looked at her.

"Marian…"

"No, you don't want us sleeping together, is that it?"

"Exactly."

Right away Marian looked at Elmer, tears in her eyes.

"You're a bastard you know that?"

"Marian…"

Satori started but Marian cut her off.

"No, I mean everyone knows what's going on between Mark and you…at least when Warren and I are together stuff doesn't break!"

Marian then spun around, fighting out of Warren's arms before running to the front door and leaving. There was silence for a moment before Warren took a deep breath, his eyes on the floor.

"Warren, you feel it…don't you?"

Warren shrugged.

"I don't know…I mean nobody has ever looked at me like that before, and Marian…"

"We know…"

"I love her so much guys…"

"Then stay away from her, she'll listen to you…it's not forever, just enough time to know what these warnings mean."

Warren fought back tears before slowly nodding.

"Okay…"

Before anyone could say another word, Warren turned around and left. The sound of the door closing and the falling rain was all they heard before Satori cleared her throat. Just then the grandfather clock in the hall struck seven.

"What are we doing?"

Mark asked shaking his head.

"We're ruining our friend's life's…maybe Warren's only chance to be happy."

Elmer shook his head.

"No, what we're doing is being smart…I trust Warren will know what to do."

"And then?"

"Well, we'll see."

"Wait?"

Elmer nodded.

"The real storm hasn't come yet, I think it will be some time before we can finally figure this out."

"And until then Warren and Marian shouldn't see each other."

"I don't know…not yet at least."

_**At Marian's apartment…**_

Marian threw herself on the unmade bed. Holding back tears she curled up in a ball and looked up at the window. Rain drops slowly hit the glass and dribbled down. Just then footsteps came, and Warren slowly entered.

"You okay?"

Marian sighed.

"Why are they doing this?"

Warren sat on the edge of the bed.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to keep us apart, I mean we're not hurting anyone…why can't they just leave us alone."

"I don't think their doing this to hurt you Marian, their our friends…"

Marian felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's just I'm so uncertain about my entire life, I mean I don't even know my own damn major…and then I'm thrown into this different world with all of you guys, and you're the only one that seems to make sense."

Warren faintly smiled before reaching out and softly brushing away her bangs.

"I know…"

"I just wish I knew why they didn't want us together."

Warren then leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

"I think their just watching out for us."

Marian raised an eyebrow.

"You mean…"

"I think they might be right, maybe we should listen."

"Warren…'

"They said it wouldn't be long, maybe just to be safe we should keep our distance."

"So you don't want to see me anymore?"

"No, of course not…I just think they might have a point with these warnings."

"Bullshit!"

"Marian…"

"Fine just leave, I was stupid to think we could have had something anyways…just go."

"Marian…"

She threw his hand off her before snapping.

"GO!" "Don't you understand, I don't want you here…you're a loser, a crazy homeless old man…you make me sick!"

Marian slapped Warren as hard as she could before he sat back stunned. Bowing his head he slightly nodded before mumbling he was sorry. Moments later he turned around and left. The sound of her apartment door closing, made Marian burst into tears. She didn't know what she was doing. Sitting there, she curled up and began to cry.

Warren meanwhile, reached the street and stared up at the gray overcast sky. Slowly rain fell down on him. Lowering his head, he softly began to cry as he walked away.


	6. What are we going to do?

_**One month later.**_

"What are we waiting for?"

Albert snapped holding his cane tightly at the table. Mark, Satori, Miles, and Warren all sat around in silence as Elmer stood at the window looking out. Mark glanced over at Warren who had his eyes lowered. Ever since that rainy morning in which they had spoken to him, he had been staying in Elmer's guest bedroom. Mark wanted so badly to talk with him and try to get him to understand, but he simply avoided the subject. Satori felt exactly the same. She felt awful about doing this to her friends, but it seemed like the only way. Elmer told them that these feelings and warnings were that of a storm coming. Perhaps it was bad energy coming from two strong sources, or just a weird in tuned feeling since Warren and Marian connected on such a higher level. Whatever it was, Elmer explained it wasn't for good…Warren and Marian could still be around each other, but until he knew for sure what this all meant, he thought it was better for them to hold off on any relationship. Marian didn't take it well and haven't spoken to them since. Warren spent most of his time just wandering around, he rarely spoke and seemed depressed. Mark knew they took away the one thing he truly loved. But somehow he knew just as well that he had to listen to him.

Mark felt awful, yet a little relived. He remembered not really being able to believe the fact that Marian and Warren were sleeping together. Was it some stupid little fling? Was it just sex? He wished he knew. Almost everyone had some unspoken understanding about what had happened and never brought it up. They all knew how weird Warren was, and how strange that Marian and him had gotten together in the first place. But still, they were his friends and as jealous as he was, he hid it deep down inside. He knew the reason Satori was so against making them break up was because just like him…she was thinking about herself. With Marian with Warren, there would never be a chance for Mark to get with her. But these thoughts seemed evil and were never thought about for to long. Time past, and Warren seemed miserable. Miles asked if they wanted him to try and speak with Marian, but Elmer told him that she needed time. Soon she would come back and try to understand they were just looking out for her.

But still they waited.

"Warren's little college girl isn't coming if that's what your waiting for…she's through with us freaks."

Albert mumbled.

"Shut up Albert."

Satori snapped at him before everyone's eyes went to Warren. He simply just looked down, his eyes empty.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Everyone looked up.

Just then the clock struck seven.

Elmer crossed the room and went to the front door before opening it. There Marian stood, her eyes raw and red from crying. Her face pale and angry. Elmer looked out at her before she wiped her eyes.

"Can I speak to Warren please?"

Everyone was looking now.

"Marian…"

"Can I talk to him or not?"

Just then Satori got up and walked over, her eyes worried.

"Marian, what's wrong?"

"Jesus will you guys just leave me alone and let me talk with him!"

Just then Warren pushed by, standing behind Elmer and Satori. His eyes looked scared before he stepped forward. Marian and him looked at each other before she sighed.

"Can I talk with you outside?"

"Yeah…sure…"

Warren walked out shutting the door behind them. Right away Satori glanced out the window before Elmer put his hand on her arm.

"Leave them alone, let's go to the other room."

"But…"

"Come on…"

The two of them slowly walked back into the room before everyone looked up.

"Who was that?"

Albert asked before Elmer took a seat beside him.

"Let's carry on for the moment…Miles you wanted to talk about the latest update on the website?"

Miles looked around the room and saw Mark giving Satori a look. He wanted to know what was going on. Elmer meanwhile looked perfectly calm before Miles cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Well I uploaded some new photos…"

_**Outside…**_

"I'm pregnant."

Warren froze.

"What?"

Marian struggled to control her tears before reaching into her pocket and hanging him the pregnancy test. Warren slowly took it and saw the positive sign. Marian sniffled in before wiping her eyes again.

"I was late and I wasn't feeling so hot so I took one of these tests…that's the sixth one I took."

Warren couldn't move, he just stared at the test.

Marian began to cry.

"Shit!"

She turned around, putting her hands to her face. Warren watched her for a moment before reaching over and touching her shoulder. She turned, tears running down her face.

"What are we going to do?"

Warren just stood there before taking a deep breath.

"Your sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Marian snatched the test away from him and shoved it in her pocket.

"I'm just a college student, what the hell…"

Her words broke up as more tears gushed down. Right away Warren walked out and wrapped his arms around her.


	7. Thunder sounded

Mark opened the front door to find Marian and Warren standing on the porch. Marian's eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. Right away a sudden wave of emotion hit him. Part of it was pure terrifying fear, the second was complete shock. Standing there for a moment, he knew right away something was wrong. Clearing his throat he stepped forward.

"Is everything okay?"

Marian glanced over at Mark before snapping.

"Yes, do you mind?!"

Mark looked over at Warren who simply stared ahead. Dropping his eyes, he muttered that he was sorry and went back inside. Walking towards the living room, everyone was in the middle of talking and didn't seem to notice the sound outside. Taking a seat and hearing Miles begin to talk about a planned trip in another few months, he looked over at Elmer and saw he was looking at him. Right away all of the emotions made sense. Slightly nodding, he stayed silent.

Outside Marian wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky. A small miserable dry laugh escaped her throat before she shook her head.

"It was a mistake coming here…"

Marian turned to leave when Warren took hold of her arm.

"Don't…"

Marian looked at him, tears rolling down her face. Both locked eyes before Marian began to shake.

"I don't know what to do…"

There she completely lost it, crying out she threw her arms around Warren and cried. Burying her head in his shirt, he heard her chest hitch a few times and her shoulders grow stiff. After a few minutes, he softly petted her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Let's go back to your place so we can talk, okay?"

Marian nodded quickly, still trying to wipe the tears away before they began walking away.

Inside after nearly a half an hour, everyone went their own ways. Albert was in the den with Miles watching TV, while Mark stood on the front porch with his arms crossed. Looking out into the night, an awful uneasy feeling crossed him. Never before in his entire life did he feel so alone.

"You okay?"

Mark glanced over and saw Satori standing in the doorway.

Before he could answer Elmer walked out.

"Please excuse us for a few moments Satori…"

Satori locked eyes with Mark before nodding and going back inside. Elmer slowly walked over and stood beside him in silence for a few minutes before Mark finally spoke.

"It's Marian, something happened right?"

Elmer just stared ahead at the tree and fence that was struck by lighting only last month.

"She's pregnant, and I think you know that."

Mark sighed deeply before looking at him.

"Is this what the warnings were about…that Warren would get Marian pregnant."

"I suppose so, but I guess we were too late."

"Well what does this mean, is Marian in danger…is she going to die during the pregnancy or giving birth?"

Elmer shrugged.

"That's still too far off for me to say…"

"Do you think she'll get an abortion?"

Elmer made a small smile before shaking his head.

"No."

"But why not, she's a college student for Christ sakes…her and Warren…I mean it just wouldn't make sense!"

"I have a feeling Marian and Warren will have to take over from there…this is their life's that's being held now towards the future, we can only wait."

"That's all we've been doing!"

"We can't cross paths…it's her decision, what ever happens…happens."

Mark rubbed his face before looking back at the house.

"Should we tell them?"

"I'm sure word will come around, one way or another…"

"So just wait?"

Elmer patted Mark on the shoulder before returning inside.

"Yes my friend, just wait."

_**At Marian's… **_

Marian paced back and forth checking the clock. Warren meanwhile sat on the edge of her bathtub waiting. The entire time he kept glancing up at Marian with sad and scared eyes. Finally Marian went over to the sink and checked the three pregnancy tests they bought on their way back.

All were positive.

"Fuck…"

Marian whispered before brushing back her bangs. Her skin was pale and drained looking as she lowered her head in front of the sink. Warren stood up and went to her, looking at the tests before slowly touching her shoulders.

"Maybe you should go see your doctor…'

"I all ready booked an appointment this week…oh Jesus this isn't happening…"

Lowering her body, Marian began to shake all over as Warren's hands went around her. Helping her stand, he tried his hardest to sooth her.

"What am I going to do, I haven't even picked by stupid major out and I'm pregnant…what and I going to tell my family?!"

Her cries began to break up as Warren took her to the bedroom. Sitting her on the bed, he sighed.

"Marian, listen to me."

His hand gently touched her cheek. Looking up with raw looking eyes, her vision blurred through the tears.

"I know your scared, I'm scared too…but I need you to relax, your in shock."

"Shock?! I'm pregnant Warren not in fucking shock!"

Marian snapped before putting her head in her hands. Hearing her cry, Warren bit his bottom lip before taking a seat beside her.

"So…what do you wanna do?"

"I want an abortion that's what…don't worry I don't expect you to pay for it!"

Marian stood up and crossed the room before rubbing her arms. Tears kept falling as she gently cried to herself. Warren just sat on the bed in complete shock.

"Your not serious are you?"

"Warren I don't think your in any state to be paying for anything…"

"No…your planning on getting an abortion?"

Marian looked at him.

"Of course…Jesus Warren you didn't think you knocking me up would make things all better would it?!"

"Your just doing this because of what happened…"

"No, this has nothing to do with your little freak friends who control you…this is what I want, I'm in my twenties Warren…I'm not even out of school, what's wrong with you?!"

"Marian your in shock…"

"No, the second I thought out this thing was inside me I wanted it out…your not going to ruin my life Warren…after this I never want to see you or the others ever again…I'm moving back home and away from all of this!"

"Marian stop!"

"What is wrong with you Warren?! Your pretty much homeless…you've spent time in mental hospitals! I'm a college student who won't let my life be controlled by the forces of the other side…you want a fucking baby here?!"

"Marian I just think you should get some sleep and then maybe we can talk…'

"We've done enough talking, and enough screwing…God how could I have been so stupid?!"

Marian paced back and forth shaking her head before Warren just looked at her, his eyes sad and on the verge of tears.

"So that's that…why did you even tell me if you were getting an abortion?"

Marian stopped and glared at him.

"I'm telling you so you'll know how fucking stupid and worthless you are…to think I was falling in love with you, God I Must have been crazy!"

"Marian please…don't have an abortion, don't…"

"And what stay pregnant, let everyone I know…counting my friends, my family…my mother that I got knocked up by some crazy homeless man I slept with a few times?"

"Marian…"

"No! What drop out of school right before I finish…gain a bunch of weight, go through all the embarrassment and pain…have my family disown me! Have no money, then have the kid…which I don't even want, have it be the center of my life while you run to your little meetings and I stay in this crummy apartment trying to rock the thing to sleep…spend the rest of my life as a slob of a struggling single mother while you believe in the other side?!"

"That's my baby too!"

Warren shouted, right away his eyes dropped in the heat of the moment. Marian stood there for a second before letting out another dry laugh.

"Your baby, your baby!"

"Marian please, this is a lot and we're upset…'

"You really are messed up, I don't even know what I was doing with you…if you think you have any and I mean ANY say in this abortion your crazy…I'm getting it and that's final, even if I have to do one myself I am not having this baby!"

Warren's eyes filled with tears as his voice became uneasy. He stared at the floor and tried his best to stay calm.

"Marian, please don't kill the baby…"

"And what give birth and have you raise it? Have you on the street with a newborn and bring it crying to the meetings?" "I'm sorry Warren but they don't let babies into the mental hospitals…"

"Jesus! I know your upset! Just stop!"

"I'm upset because you gave up on us and believed more into what your friends said then our love…now look at us!"

"Have the baby Marian, I'll take it…"

"No, fuck you and fuck the day I ever met you…get out!"

Warren stood up as Marian began to reach over at her dresser crying as she screamed and began throwing books at him.

"Get out!"

Warren tightly put his arms around her as she struggled, right away she broke down and began crying as he held her.

"Shhhh…it's okay…"

_**The next morning…**_

Marian woke up in Warren's arms. Sunlight softly drifted in through the windows. Laying there, she blinked a few times before the awful reality of it all came crashing down. Right away Marian felt her stomach drop as she laid there. Slowly Warren opened his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

She asked in a dry voice. Warren looked around before sitting up a bit.

"You cried yourself to sleep…looked pretty exhausted."

Marian sat up before rubbing her face, she felt awful.

"Yeah, haven't been sleeping much…"

The two sat in silence before Warren reached over, his hand covering hers.

"Marian, I know your angry with me…but you know that the only reason I listened was because most of the time their right about things like this, I don't think it was to hurt us…I think it was to protect us."

"Keeping us apart, breaking us up…making sure we couldn't see each other?"

"It sounds weird, but Elmer had a bad feeling…he told me if I ever cared about you, I would keep my distance for awhile…I swear Marian I never meant to hurt you."

Marian looked down at her hands sighing, she was to drained to even cry.

"That worked out real well…"

She tried to laugh but her voice trailed off.

"Listen…I know this is a lot, I'm just as scared as you are…but this was our mistake, we have to talk about it."

"I can't have it Warren, I just can't."

"Why?"

"I all ready told you, I just can't…you know that."

"Even if you have it up for adoption?"

"Warren…I would have to quit school, tell my family, tell everyone…and then after all of that just give it up, I can't…we can't…'

Warren's hand slid over to Marian's perfectly flat stomach before sighing.

"I'm sorry…"

Marian looked up at him.

"It took two of us for this to happen…"

"So what now?"

"I'll see my doctor later this week and see when I can have it done…"

"Can I come with you?"

Warren's voice was flat as he stared down at the bed. Marian slowly nodded.

"Sure, if you want…"

"Then what?"

"Then…I'm going to finish school and go back home."

"For good?"

"Yes…I'm finished here, nothing against you or anyone else, I've been taken into a completely different world this last year and it's opened my eyes, but it's just too weird…I've given up on trying to live a special life."

"And never come back?"

"Yeah…I think that might be for the best."

"I'm sorry…"

Warren whispered. Marian held back from crying before reaching over and touching his arm.

"I'm sorry too…"

Leaning over with tears falling, Marian gently kissed Warren before pressing her forehead against his. Both sighed, struggling with tears before Marian's gentle fingertips danced across his face.

"We just can't…maybe if it was a different time or things…"

"I know…I know."

"I really do love you."

"I love you…"

Warren whispered before kissing her back. With both of them crying, Warren studied her with those big blue eyes before leaning over and kissing her.

A few minutes later Marian walked him outside.

It had started to softly rain.

Standing there, pale and eyes worn out from crying, Marian looked up at Warren and felt her heart break. What happened to them? What happened to love? What happened to her belief that Warren was part of making her life different and special.

"I'll come see you tonight, we'll talk and then I'll take you to the doctors."

Marian folded her arms before slightly nodding. The rain was coming down harder now. Warren looked down at her, his beautiful blue eyes so sad before leaning down and kissing her.

"Goodbye Marian…"

He said.

Turning, he began to cross the street.

Marian felt tears come before she saw the car coming. In just the blink of an eye it happened. One moment he was saying goodbye to her, the next she saw a car spinning out of control in front of him. Frozen on the sidewalk, she watched it happen and heard people scream.

"Warren!"

She yelled before running over.

At that exact moment, Mark across town began to get an awful nosebleed. Standing in the locker room at the hospital, he held himself and knew something had happened.

Just then thunder began to sound.


	8. Where is he?

"Warren!"

But Marian knew she was too late. The awful screeching sound that filled her ears seemed to echo before everyone came running. The car had spun out of control in the heavy rain and hit three parked cars and finally Warren. It would have been better if it dragged him under, but instead it hit him full on and drove his body right into another car, shattering glass. All of this happened in the matter of seconds while Marian stood on the sidewalk frozen. Sirens were in the air, and then she saw people running in the other direction.

"Warren!"

She screamed again and began running through the pouring rain. She reached where the car had crashed, most of it crushed and folded in like a tin can. The driver sat behind the wheel bloody and mumbling about the breaks suddenly not working. People gathered in crowds before Marian stepped forward and screamed.

Warren laid on the street, rain pouring down on him. She saw glass shattered like crystals, and finally blood traveling down the heavy stream of water towards the gutter. Falling to her knees, Marian leaned down and looked down at him.

He was dead.

"Warren!"

She screamed before everything began to spin. She heard a woman scream that she was going to faint, and then darkness.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital. Blinking, her eyes adjusted to the dim light and saw it was dark out. For a second she thought she dreamed it…then she saw Mark. His eyes serious and concerned.

"Mark?"

She softly said.

"Shhhh, rest…"

"Mark what happened?"

She saw she was on oxygen and had a monitor hooked up. Right away she thought of what happened.

"Warren…where is he?"

Mark looked at her before a single tear fell from his eye. Marian felt panic hit her like a pile of bricks. Struggling back tears, she looked at him.

"Mark, where is he?"

Mark said nothing.


	9. Alone

Marian licked her dry lips before looking up at Mark. Right away she knew he truth once she looked him in the eyes. There was so much pain and disappointment behind them. Within seconds the accident kept playing before her. One second she stood on the sidewalk watching Warren leave. Rain pouring down and people walking past her in raincoats.

Then…

The sound of screeching breaks. One second Warren was walking across the street, the next…

Marian gasped before she completely broke down. She didn't want it to be true. She just wanted to wake up in her apartment with him by her side. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for yelling and that she was only upset. That she would keep the baby and stay with him as long as he didn't leave her. Right away an awful crushing pain overwhelmed her as she cried out. Mark simply stared down before taking her hand. He couldn't help her right now. He knew she was in shock just as bad as him. Just a few hours ago when the call was made and he saw Marian being rushed in from fainting on the street. That's when he heard about the accident. A car lost control in the rain and hit Warren while he was crossing. He died on impact despite the paramedics working on him for nearly twenty minutes. Once they got a faint pulse and then flat lined.

Time of death 6:10 AM.

Mark saw Warren's body before it was brought to the morgue. Staring down at his friend he felt utter heartbreak before it was taken away. He was really gone.

Mark quickly got a syringe ready before Marian pushed his hand away.

"No…"

Mark looked down, a questioning and rather drained look on his face.

"Marian it will help you sleep."

Marian shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"It might hurt the baby."

Right away Mark froze.

"What?"

Marian cried even harder.

"I'm pregnant, that's what Warren and I were…were fighting about!"

Marian's words broke up as she turned her head and began to shake. Mark sat there completely speechless. Finally he touched her shoulder.

"It won't hurt the baby I promise…you need to rest."

Marian looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and worn.

"Did you try everything…I mean Warren had a strong heart, he couldn't of died from getting hit by some stupid car!"

"We tried everything Marian…"

"And nothing?"

"Marian…he was dead before he was even brought here."

Marian's face crumbled up before she began to cry, clutching onto Mark's arm she begged him to stop lying. To get Warren and to stop playing this cruel trick on her. Mark found all her strength to sedate Marian and watch her as her cries slowly lowered and she stared up at Mark with a devastated expression. Mark knew it hadn't fully set in yet. She was in shock. Just a few hours ago Warren was alive.

Now he was gone.

Finally Marian fell asleep, tears still running down her face. Right away Mark ordered a fetal monitor and wanted to give Marian an ultrasound while she was asleep. Once Linda, one of the nurses who often worked with him came in, she glanced at Marian with complete pity.

"This your friend?"

Mark slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry…I heard you knew the man who was killed, they were both friends of yours?"

Mark nodded again before wheeling the monitor over and opening Marian's hospital gown. Her stomach was still perfectly flat. Within seconds he clicked it on as Linda gently rubbed Marian's arm.

There the image appeared. Mark stared at it before switching it off.

"Baby looks fine, she's still early so she should be watched, shock can lead to miscarriage."

Mark mumbled something else before heading out in the hallway, he didn't want Linda to see him cry. Walking out and rubbing the back of his neck, he never felt so helpless before in his entire life.

"Damnit!"

He punched one of the walls. He was angry at everything. He was angry at God, angry at the other side, angry at Warren and Marian, angry that she was pregnant, and angry that he couldn't do anything.

A few nurses walking by eyed him before Mark lowered his head.

He had no idea what to do.

"Mark?"

A horsed cry called out. Looking down the hallway he saw Elmer, Albert, Miles, and Satori. Miles and Albert had their eyes lowered almost ashamed. Elmer had a serious yet hurt look spread across his face, and Satori was crying.

Mark slowly walked over. Right away Satori broke down.

"I can't believe he's gone!'

She turned and cried against Miles. Really nobody knew what to say.

"How is she?"

Albert said, his dead stare underneath his glasses looked ahead. Mark cleared his throat.

"She's sedated…she's in shock."

"Jesus…"

Albert mumbled.

"There was nothing they could do?"

Miles looked on the verge of crying.

Mark shook his head.

"No…"

Elmer stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Warren has crossed over to the other side, I can't seem to reach him yet but he's there…I'm sure everyone feels it."

"Fuck feeling it! I want my friend back!"

Satori cried as Miles put his arm around her. Elmer simply nodded before looking at Mark.

"How's the baby?"

Right away everyone looked over, even Satori.

"What?"

Mark lowered his eyes.

"Fine as far as I know…we're keeping a close eye on her, she might have to stay a few days."

"She's…pregnant?"

Satori asked, her eyes wide in complete shock. Mark only briefly shook his head before staring at the floor again. He really didn't have any answers.

"It's Warren's?"

Miles asked.

"Yeah…I think so."

Albert mumbled some swears before clutching his cane tighter. Right away Satori looked over at Elmer.

"Were these the warnings that we were getting…that if Marian and Warren were together something bad would happen?"

Albert and Miles looked over confused. Elmer simply shook his head.

"I honest don't know…I think that night we confessed what we desired most had something to do with these warnings, almost like a chain reaction."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew this would happen again, and we all waited…there were sings and warnings, and I'm sure their will be more. What Warren wanted the most was to be loved…and Marian happened to be what he always wanted, someone to love him and have a family with him. The warnings came…but now I fear worse events are about to come."

"No, no this can't be happening!"

Satori cried, but Elmer simply shook his head.

"Warren died because of what he desired the most, because he told that thing what he wanted…we now need to be strong and know the tricks it might pull, danger is all around."

"So what now…I mean Warren is dead."

"But he's another person who will be on our side when it comes down to it, we should most of all be the ones who understand that."

"What do we tell Marian?"

"Nothing, she's been through a lot…she needs us now."

"And Warren?"

"I know he's crossed over, but is unable to commute with us, maybe it's the other side…or this evil force from stopping him."

"So what, we're always looking over our shoulders, scared of what might happen?"

"For all we know it could wait another thirty years, but we need to be careful…there's nothing we can do."

"I feel sick…"

Satori moaned as Miles helped her over to a bench. Everyone stood around before Mark cleared his throat, trying his hardest to fight back tears.

"Well I don't want to always be scared…all I know is our friend is dead and there's another one in there that needs our help. We need to be strong for her or we're going to loose her…hopefully once Warren makes contact, we might figure something out."

Everyone dropped their eyes before Elmer sighed.

"Warren didn't have any family, I wish to pay for his funeral and make some arrangements."

Mark slowly nodded.

"I'll bring you downstairs, there's paperwork you need to fill out."

Elmer nodded as Satori cried against Miles.

Before walking away Mark glanced over his shoulder and into Marian's room. There she laid peacefully sleeping.

As Marian slept she dreamed of waking up in her apartment with Warren. Right away those sparking blue eyes smiling down at her. Smiling she held onto him.

"I knew I wouldn't loose you."

Kissing him, she held on with all her might…knowing this beautiful dream would soon fade and she would wake up. Back into the lone darkness of reality. Completely alone.

And Warren still dead.


	10. Rain, tapes, and tears

Jan King - Fading away

"_And so we lay our friend Warren to rest, praying that his soul shall forever be released in the kingdom of our father."_

"_Ahem."_

_The small crowd softly said. The priest then made the sign of the cross before closing the bible and blessing the casket. Moments later he turned and began walking away. A few distant friends of Warrens began to walk away, mostly people he met on the street. It had been nearly four days since the accident. Still the shock hadn't left them. Mark stood beside Marian, who had been released from the hospital and staying with him for the moment. Sleeping in his bed, he took the couch and looked after her. Taking a few weeks off from work, he made sure she was sedated at night and had everything she needed. She still had to sort through the grief and let the truth finally hit her. Since she left the hospital she often just sat around, looking off into space and crying. The rest of the time she slept, tossing and turning, calling out Warren's name._

_It broke Mark's heart._

_Helping her to the funeral, Satori came over with some of her clothes and helped her dress. Everyone was unspoken and slow. Marian looked as though she was only half there. Arriving at the cemetery, they all stood around saying goodbye to their friend. This was really it, Warren was gone._

_Elmer told Mark right before walking up that he still hadn't gotten any contact from Warren. In fact, nobody had._

"_Your sure he crossed over?"_

"_Sure of it."_

"_Then what?"_

"_He's unable to reach us, something is stopping him."_

_That's when Mark lead Marian over to the grave, she looked thin and deadly pale. Standing by her side for support, he looked around at the gray overcast morning and wished so badly things were different._

_As everyone began walking away, Satori who had tears in her eyes dropped a necklace of hers onto the casket and made the sign of the cross. Others walked away before Elmer joined Marian and Mark._

"_There was nothing you could do…"_

_Elmer softly said to Marian who stared at the casket._

"_I let him die…I said such awful things."_

_Elmer's arm went around Marian._

"_He loved you…we all knew, you made him very happy."_

"_No I didn't…I shouted at him and told him I wanted an abortion."_

_Mark looked down at Marian, he couldn't believe it. Elmer simply held her closer._

"_He knew you loved him and that's all he needed…I know you don't understand yet, but it's all part of the process. He's crossed over and someplace where he can watch you…and wait until it's your time."_

"_I want him back, I would do anything to have him back…"_

_Marian's face then crumbled up._

"_My family didn't even know I was in the hospital, they don't even know I'm pregnant!"_

_Mark could see she was getting worked up. Crying she shook her head._

"_What am I going to tell them…one of my psychic homeless friends got me pregnant, now he's dead and I'm completely alone! Just some stupid girl that got knocked up and now have to fend for myself…"_

_She began crying, Elmer held her._

"_You'll tell them in your own time…whatever decision you make it's your own…it's your path."_

"_Why Elmer, why Warren…why did he have to die?!"_

"_Because it was his time."_

_Elmer lied._

_Marian reached over and pressed her hand against the casket, tears falling from her face._

"_I don't think I can do this…"_

_Her voice began to break and sound uneven. _

"_Sure you can…"_

_Marian then nearly fell as she began to break down._

"_I loved him!"_

_Elmer put his arms around her as she cried against him._

"_Shhhh, we know…we know…"_

_Mark stood there unable to do anything. Warren was dead and Marian was pregnant. If there was some evil force after them, he had no idea what to do. He was helpless and didn't want to believe._

_**At Marks…**_

Mark brought Marian back to his apartment after the funeral. Sitting her on the couch, he rolled up her sleeve and gave her another shot. Sitting there, he wanted her silently cry before the drug took hold. Sitting there and looking off into space, her bloodshot eyes glanced at him.

"I'm keeping the baby."

"Your what?"

Marian shook her head.

"I don't care if my family hates me, or if I'm making a huge mistake…this baby is all I have left of Warren, he wanted it so badly."

"Marian…you shouldn't do things out of guilt."

Marian looked at him, tears still falling.

"I loved Warren, I just wouldn't believe it…now he's gone and I feel alone. There's just been so much that has happened, I know this baby will always be there for me, no matter what."

"Marian you should think about this."

"No…I couldn't kill all that's left of Warren, I'll figure something out."

Mark then placed his hand on her shoulder, trying his hardest to smile.

"I think Warren would of liked that."

Marian stared down.

"He's really gone…"

Mark cleared his throat and didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…all I have is my baby…"

She began to cry harder before Mark held her.

"Your not alone Marian, I'll help you…I'll take care of this baby with you."

Marian shook her head.

"You don't need my problems…I need to figure some stuff out that's all, I mean every night I dream about Warren and each time I wake up and he's not there. I mean it never stops, the pain you know? Everything reminds me of him…every time I think it was just an awful nightmare and he'll come walking in. I swear I would of done anything to make things different. I would made things work and have the baby with him, I loved him so much and I was so stupid."

Mark then gently touched her face.

"Your not stupid…'

"I just wish I knew he was okay, and I could tell him how sorry I was…he was right, this baby was special."

Marian rubbed her flat stomach before crying some more. Mark sighed before holding her.

"Marian, no matter what you decide…I want to help you and your baby, I promise I'll love you and it."

Marian looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. Mark then gathered her up in his arms and held her as she softly cried. There was a lot to think about, but right now all that mattered was making Marian feel safe. He wanted to take care of her, he wanted to help with the baby if she really wanted it. He didn't want to feel scared and always looking over his shoulder. He was done with it all. He wanted to love her.

Finally Marian cried herself to sleep. Laying her on the couch, he covered her up and shuffled to the kitchen. Loosening his tie, he opened the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. Leaning against the counter he sighed.

Thinking of Warren, he really couldn't believe it.

It seemed as though part of them were really missing now.

He felt guilty about being jealous. He cared deeply for his friends, but stuck it as funny that Marian would fall for someone like Warren. They were complete opposites. There he knew those bitter feelings were still coming from shock. He was attracted to Marian, but knew she was just a college student. But with Satori things were so complicated, He wished so deeply that things could just be normal. He hated his gift, and hated the fact that everyone had met each other. Maybe if Marian hadn't joined the group things would have been different.

He wished they took the warnings more serious.

But could he tell Marian the reason that Warren was now dead was probably because of that spirit that came to Elmer's house nearly a year ago. The thing that found out what they wanted the most and waited in the shadows to use them against them. Looking in the living room at her sleeping he knew he couldn't bare to do it. She had gone through a lot and now had a very unknown future ahead of her.

Thinking of her keeping the baby made him nervous.

Would they always be scared if something would happen?

He wished the paramedics could of saved Warren, he just wished Marian didn't feel so alone. Sighing he finished his bottle and grabbed another one. He cared for his friend, and if this was the choice she was going to make, he wanted to support her. Maybe this was the way life wanted to work out. Maybe it was all meant to be. A second chance with Marian, teach her that he wasn't that bad of a guy and cared for her and her baby. Maybe that's what he needed in this empty life of his.

A family.

He knew his father would have a field day with it. Walking over to his small kitchen table he sat. This really had all happened. Warren was dead.

Just then there was a gentle knock on his door. Getting up quickly so Marian wouldn't stir, he opened it and saw Satori and Elmer. Satori held a cardboard box in her hands. Right away Mark felt tried, he really wasn't in the mood to discuss the other side and what might of happened the day the accident took place.

"Listen guys, Marian is asleep…maybe you could come by in the morning."

Just then it began to rain outside. Hard as raindrops splattered against his apartment's windows. Elmer sighed before stepping forward.

"I think we better talk now."

Mark sighed before letting the two of them in. Shutting the door behind them he slowly walked over to Marian who was sleeping.

"I'll move her to the bedroom."

Satori watched as Mark bent down and picked Marian up in one single scoop. The throw still around her, Mark walked her into his bedroom and gently laid her down. Brushing back her hair, he sighed. Even if her sleep she looked in pain. Walking back out, he found Elmer and Satori sitting at the kitchen table. The box on the floor.

"What is that?"

Mark asked pointing before grabbing his third beer.

"Most of Warren's stuff that he left at our places."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Marian is grieving right now, things that remind her of him might help the pain."

Mark glanced in the box before shaking his head.

"I think it would only make it worse…"

"How is she doing?"

Satori asked, her eyes slightly hopeful.

"How do you think?"

Mark then took a seat and stared ahead.

"God this is such a fucking mess…"

Satori lowered her head, softly crying. Elmer sat back and studied the two.

"She's keeping the baby?"

"What?"

Satori's head snapped up before she looked at Mark in disbelief. Mark slowly nodded.

"She was talking about it."

"She will, I can feel it."

"But she's just a kid…how does she expect to take care of a baby?"

Mark shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe she'll change her mind. I think she just needs time."

"But…"

"She lost Warren Satori, she's in shock. Maybe she's right…maybe having the baby is for the best."

Satori looked over at Elmer for help but he said nothing.

"But how will she do it?"

"I told her I would help."

"You what?!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Mark, she what? Twenty-two? Twenty-three? You're a full time doctor, you can't take care of a baby!"

"Who says?"

Satori just stared at him.

"Warren was my friend, and so isn't Marian…I won't let myself always be afraid of what's going to happen. She needs our help and I want to give it."

"Elmer please help me out here…"

Satori turned towards Elmer before he sighed.

"I think Mark is right."

"What?!"

"Something is strange, it's holding back a lot of things. I can't seem to find Warren on the other side, yet I know he crossed. I can't feel the future since it's dark and unknown…I think this is just a simple case of moving on, living, and seeing what will happen."

"But the warnings, we just can't ignore them!"

"I don't know if Warren's death was truly a result of what happened to all of us that night last year. But what I do know if life needs to move on, Mark is right…we can't always be scared."

Satori stood up shaking her head.

"Fine, if you wanna set up house with little Miss college then go ahead!"

"Satori!"

"No, our friend just died…am I the only one who knows that?"

"We all know it, but what can we do…we can't bring him back!"

"There has to be something, something to help us!"

Elmer shook his head.

"Marian will ask the same thing, in fact she'll beg it. But what made Warren is gone, his body is dead and he can't ever come back. The only human thing left of him on this earth is that baby growing inside of her in the next room."

"Jesus…"

Satori quickly got up grabbing her coat. Before Mark could call after her, she slammed the door and left. Elmer simply shook his head.

"Don't worry, she'll come around…she's just upset."

"With Warren being dead, or the fact I want to help Marian."

"A little bit of both, she's human after all."

Mark stared down at his beer bottle.

"I really don't know what to do…"

"Your doing just fine, being there for Marian…I have a feeling if there's more to come, your friendship will stay strong and help."

"And the baby?"

"I don't know, it might have something to do with it…but it's part of our friends, and that's all that counts."

Mark sighed before nodding at his old friend. He know understood that life did have to move on. No matter how many terrible things happened.

_**Later that night…**_

Mark stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and combing back his hair. It had been a long day and he wanted to get it over with. Before walking out and searching for some clothes, he heard crying.

"Marian?"

Walking down the hall, he found her sitting on the couch, with the box open in front of her. Mark stood there for a second. Listening to her soft weeping before walking over.

"Marian? I didn't know you were awake."

Marian looked up, her eyes raw from crying.

"I couldn't sleep…I kept having dreams."

"Dreams of what?"

"The accident, only in my dreams I scream out to Warren and he jumps out of the way before the car crashes. He looks stunned, but smiles at me across the street. He's alive and everything is okay…but right before I reach him I always wake up…"

Tears rolled down her face. Mark walked over and took a seat, forgetting that he only had a towel on.

"Satori and Elmer brought these things over…"

Marian nodded, picking up some of Warren's clothes and holding them.

"He had so little…"

Mark sighed as she clung onto one of Warren's shirts. Marian leaned down and dug out an old VHS tape.

"What's this?"

Mark learned over and looked.

"The tape Miles shot last Christmas."

Marian softly smiled, her slim fingertips brushing against it. There Mark felt suddenly terrible. Remembering last Christmas, almost everyone had no place to do. Marian's flight got canceled back home, and Mark's father was away with one of his many girlfriends. The rest had no family to spend the holiday with. There everyone gathered at Elmer's house and spent two whole days there. Mark remembered it was the first Christmas he truly felt happy. 

"You wanna watch it?"

Marian nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want another shot…I won't be able to sleep anyways."

Mark took the tape and put it into the VCR. Seconds later the screen lit up. Mark quickly went into the next room and threw on a pair of sweatpants. When he returned to the living room, he saw it was still raining. Marian was curled up with one of Warren's shirts and watching the TV. Mark joined her on the couch.

It was all of them, trying her hardest to set up the tree. Mark, Warren, and Miles struggled to stand it up while Albert snapped orders from the couch. Right away pleasant memories filled Mark's heart as he saw Satori must have been working the camera then. There was laughing and more rude comments from Albert as he called the guys a bunch of little girls that they couldn't stand a stupid tree up. The camera showed Elmer and Marian off to the side taking out the decorations, laughing while watching.

Marian smiled as Mark looked over.

The camera then switched to the tree how standing, slightly off to the side and leaning against the wall. Marian and Satori decorated it. The rest all sat around drinking beer and laughing. Miles had a running commentary as he filmed everyone. Finally Elmer shut the lights off and the tree glowed.

It was beautiful.

Satori sat down beside Mark, and Marian sat on the edge of the couch beside Warren and Albert.

Marian's face crumbled up again, but she didn't cry.

Seeing and hearing Warren made her feel better.

An hour later, the tape finished and Mark drifted off to sleep. The beer helped as he sat there leaned up against Marian. 

Marian meanwhile, held onto Warren's shirt and kept rewinding the tape. Watching them, back when things were normal. Before everything awful happened, and before Warren had died. Watching it, she laughed and softly cried.

He was really gone.


	11. The cold future

Four months later…

Mark waited at the airport before the first gate peopled and a crowd of people walked out. Waiting, he finally caught sight of Marian as she wheeled her suitcase over. Underneath her black jumper, Mark could see a perfect round baby bump starting to appear. She never looked so beautiful before. Smiling he waved her over.

"Mark!"

Smiling she hugged him. Mark just then felt a million times better that she was back. Having flown out to visit her parents and break the news of the pregnancy, she told Mark she needed to do this alone. She wanted to tell theme everything and her plans. Mark the entire time felt nervous about what would happen. If they turned their backs the only family she had were her friends.

He knew this kind of stress wasn't good for her. The last four months had been hard. Marian spent half of it at Mark's apartment. Slowly the pain of Warren's death were slowly setting in. She often cried, and called out for him in his sleep, but Mark knew within time she would get better. Death never eased pain, it just faded in and out during one's life. But Mark was supportive. So wasn't the others. All accept Satori. Jealous about Mark helping Marian out, she thought it was one awful mistake. That helping raise this baby would only cause more problems. But Mark knew the truth and it hurt him to know she felt that way.

But Mark needed to be strong. Marian was fragile and needed time.

As of right now the future along with this baby seemed very unknown. In another few weeks Marian would finally be finished college. From that moment onward…she didn't know what came next. If she should get a job, move back home, move into Mark's, or keep her apartment. Mark meanwhile told her whatever choice she made he would be there for her.

Marian still seemed stunned.

She was nearly finished with college, and here she was pregnant. 

She suffered morning sickness, and often still just laid around looking off into space. Mark was there for her through every second. He knew the reason she acted like this was because of her worries. First she was thrown into a very unknown part of life, meeting all of them and gaining knowledge of her powers. Then after all these strange things, she met Warren. Now he was dead and she was pregnant. Not even twenty-three and pregnant. Often she sat up at night, talking with Mark. She had so many worries. Just a few months ago her biggest problem was trying to choose her major, now she was pregnant and the baby's father dead. Mark tried to explain about maybe it having to do with what happened at Elmer's less then a year ago. How the force asked them all what they wanted. But Marian wouldn't agree. She didn't want to believe that everything happened for a reason and the unknown forces were behind it. She couldn't really wake up to the hard cold truth of everything. She would be a mother soon.

And the baby?

She hadn't talked about it yet. She was slowly taking each day as she went on.

Smiling and hugging her friend, Marian looked a million times better. She was putting on weight and had an old sparkle behind her eyes. Walking with Mark outside, she told him how great it was to be back. Helping her put her luggage in his trunk, he finally asked…

"What happened?"

Marian sighed pushing back her hair.

"Well I told them that I was pregnant, and that the father was a friend of mine who died in a car accident."

Mark helped her into he car.

"What was their reaction?"

"What do you think?"

Marian forced a smile before sitting back in her seat.

"I couldn't blame them…I mean we were always this well adjusted family, and here I am back from college pregnant."

"Were they angry?"

Marian slowly nodded.

"Lots of crying and yelling, telling me that I should of gotten an abortion and what a mistake I was making, then that was it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I cashed all my accounts, my grandparents were pretty well off and left a lot to me and my sister, I'm sure I can hold off until the baby is born."

Mark began to drive into the city, his gaze straight ahead as Marian talked.

"I'll be finished school early, within the next month…after the baby is born I'll see about a job. I want to help people, maybe a social worker…"

"Could use your strengths for that…"

"That's what I was thinking, I mean I know I should be more upset about the things my family said, most of all my parents…but I'm so tried of feeling dragged down. It's going to be hard, I mean I know that…I just want to live now and forget about the pain."

"Do you think their going to ever talk to you again?"

Marian shrugged.

"Maybe once the baby is born…"

"So your keeping it? I mean…your not giving it up?"

Marian sighed, folding her arms.

"I know it would be the smart thing to do, but this baby is Warren's, I couldn't go through all of this and then give it up."

Mark smiled before slipping his hand over hers.

"I'm glad, and I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?"

Mark struggled with his words.

"Well, ummm…I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. I mean I have plenty of room and I think you might need the help with the baby coming."

"Mark you've all ready done enough, I couldn't do that…"

"No, really…I want you to, I mean I wanna help you raise the baby."

"But Mark…"

"Marian, I've been depressed…all I do is work, I don't have time to search for that special someone. Warren was my friend and I think this baby deserves another person that loves it. I mean we could do this together…I want to."

Marian looked over.

"Are…you sure?"

Mark nodded.

"Of course I am."

Marian then smiled.

"Okay…"

Looking out the window she faintly smiled. Mark glanced at her and felt better about himself. He knew she was scared and needed someone now.

_**At Mark's apartment…**_

Helping her place her suitcases in the spare room she had been sleeping in, Mark tried his hardest to smile at her before glancing out the window. It was clear crisp day out and the weather was getting colder. Marian thanked him and began unpacking. Mumbling something about getting some sleep before his next shift, Mark shuffled out into the living room and sighed. He had finally made the decision to help Marian out. That if she really did plan on keeping the baby, she would need all the help she could get. He understood she was scared, and really didn't know what would happen next. But Mark did know she needed a friend, somebody who could love this baby as much as Warren would have. 

Walking to his bedroom and taking his coat off, he knew tomorrow morning he would bring up the topic of Marian finally selling her own apartment and moving in. After that they could start getting things in order and start planning for the baby.

The baby…

Thoughts raced through Mark's head as he laid across his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Drumming his fingers against his chest, he began to think of how much this changed things. But whenever he looked at Marian, he felt safe. Something seemed protecting, something warn and comforting. Something nice.

He wanted to raise his baby as though it was his own. He wanted to love it and care for it. He wanted Marian and him to make this work. Two good friends, pretending the other side couldn't control their life's. Shutting his eyes he began to think of the others meetings. There really hadn't been any since Warren's death. Mark still visited Elmer at least twice a week and often ran into Miles and Albert. Satori on the other hand kept her distance. Mark knew what she thought of him helping Marian with the baby.

She was jealous, she always was.

He wished so badly he could just explain this wasn't romantic at all. Marian was his friend and he just wanted to help her. If he could, he would be with Satori. But it just seemed as though mother nature wouldn't allow it.

Slowly drifting off to sleep, he dreamed of walking down a sidewalk late at night. It was chilly and he saw his breath come out in tiny little puffs. Just then he saw Warren, standing thin in an overcoat and staring at him. Seconds later he was gone.

When Mark woke his alarm was going off. Rubbing his hair back, he dressed and checked in on Marian who was curled up in bed reading. Smiling at him, she wished him a good night as he left.

The entire night he kept thinking back to that dream.


	12. Like his own

_**Three months later**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

Marian snapped up from her bed. Taking a second to let her eyes adjust, she looked around before getting herself under control.

Just another dream.

Sighing, she glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly three-thirty. Laying back down, Marian tried to slowly relax and fall back to sleep.

But she didn't.

Softy the baby kicked, making her hands rest over her stomach.

**Later that day…**

**Marian laid on the table in her doctor's office with her gown slightly open revealing her stomach. Mark sat beside her and the two squinted in the dim light as the doctor moved the paddle across her. After a few moments the screen lit up revealing a very fuzzy image of the baby.**

**This was their third ultrasound. Marian was due in nearly another month.**

**During the entire pregnancy Mark was by her side.**

**Marian right away felt her eyes tear up.**

"**Look at those little hands!"**

**Mark smiled, he was happy he was here for her. In fact during the entire pregnancy he had slowly began looking forward to the baby being born. In some odd way it felt like it was almost his. Enjoying the free time the hospital was giving him, he was able to go to most of her appointments with her. Just last month they found out Marian was going to have a little girl.**

**Mark grinned as they looked at the baby.**

"**Does everything look fine?"**

**Mark's doctor friend Annie smiled looking over the screen.**

"**Perfectly healthy…but Marian I need you to stay off your feet, drink plenty of fluids, and avoid stress."**

**Marian smiled before rubbing her stomach.**

"**Got it."**

**Marian then looked down at herself, so much love showing through her eyes.**

"**Hear that? We can't wait to see you!"**

**The doctor smiles before switching off the screen.**

"**I'm a firm believer in talking to unborn babies…I'll print out a photo for you."**

**Mark thanked the doctor before Marian looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear. This pregnancy had brought them much closer. Not only were they roommates and good friends, they also shared a special bond between the two of them. Somehow through everything that happened they still had each other.**

**Marian had finished her classes and took even a few extra at night. Now she planned after the baby was born to become a social worker. She helped out around the apartment, and seemed all ready planning ahead for the future. After a few visits to the bank, and then checking up on a few things, Marian didn't care that her life was completely different when what she wanted, or that her family had turned their backs. All that mattered now was this baby. It was all left of Warren, and Marian saw this as a sign to move forward.**

**Mark loved being around Marian. Often at work he would find himself counting down the hours till he saw her again. He felt as though he was best friends with her. Being very involved in the pregnancy, Mark couldn't wait to finally see the baby himself. In fact in some odd way in the back of his mind, he felt partly jealous that the baby wasn't his. **

**Trying to push away any feelings that might be building up, he decided to mainly focus on the baby.**

**Half of Marian's room was now turned into a nursery. Now that Mark was offering to go into this with her, to help raise the baby together as friends, Mark hinted about moving into a bigger place after the baby came.**

**They talked for hours, laughing and enjoying themselves. Often late at night they would stay up on the couch watching TV and talking with each other. And every time Mark would always touch her stomach and feel the baby kick.**

**He found himself talking to the baby, and even trying to think of a new names with her.**

**It was now hitting him he loved this baby almost like a father.**

**Marian had her tough days, but she mostly pushed forward trying to keep busy. Sometimes Mark would hear her crying in the next room, or muttering in her sleep for Warren. **

**She was a young girl who was about to have her entire life changed.**

**But somehow all that mattered to her was her baby.**

**Mark and Marian smiled at each other before the lights were flicked on and Marian could get dressed.**

**On their way back home, Marian slowly rubbed her stomach and listed off possible names they might use. Pulling into the driveway, Mark sighed.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, just wish I could of taken this extra shift off…"**

**Marian smiled.**

"**I'll be fine, I'll probably have some lunch and then take a nap."**

**Mark smiled before Marian laughed and grabbed his hand to place on her stomach.**

"**She's kicking."**

**Mark softly laughed, looking down at her amazed.**

"**Feels like she wants out."**

**Marian smiled.**

"**You wanna hear something weird."**

"**Always."**

"**Well I'm really looking forward to having her, I mean not just to have and hold in my arms…but to have her, you know."**

**Mark stared at her amazed, she looked so beautiful. Marian then rolled her eyes before laughing.**

"**Just my hormones…"**

**Mark smiled at her before looking down at her stomach.**

"**Okay then, but if you need anything you have my number."**

"**Right."**

**Marian smiled before getting out. Waving, Mark pulled out and began driving towards the hospital. Marian meanwhile used her key and went inside the apartment. Taking her shoes off, and feeling her ankles ache, Marian decided to slip right into bed. She was tired lately, and she felt to big to really move around. Getting into bed, she took her headphones out and placed them on her stomach before she laid down. Switching it on, a taped recording from that home video Mark found her of everyone last Christmas played. Only noise of voices and sounds in the background. Marian made this to play to the baby, so she would know Warren's voice. Somehow whenever it played, Marian would faintly hear Warren's smooth uneven voice and smile. How badly she wanted him here with her to have their baby. And often, she wished their daughter would of known him.**

**That's when a knock came on the door.**

**Marian got up and tossed the headphones to the side.**

"**Mark? You forget something?"**

**Marian began walking down the hall before unlocking the door. Slightly caught off guard, she stood back.**

"**Satori…what are you doing here?"**


	13. A son?

"Dr. Gabriel?"

Mark turned while checking out the last few patients he had seen, to see Marian's doctor holding some papers in her hands.

"Hey Annie, what's up?"

Annie smiled before stepping forward and handing Mark the papers.

"Looks like you guys will have to return most of that pink stuff you bought."

Mark lifted an eyebrow before looking over the ultrasound results.

"Wait…"

Annie smiled.

"It's a boy! I guess from the baby's position every time we read things wrong.'

Mark felt speechless.

"A…a boy?"

Annie smiled before patting his shoulder.

"Your going to have a son."

These words stuck hard inside Mark's heart. Almost everyone other then some close friends and the others group really knew that Marian and Mark weren't involved. On the outside it looked like they were just some normal couple awaiting their first baby. Now things had changed. Now Marian was going to have a boy. Part of Mark felt stunned and beyond suspired. But another part of him felt excited. Early on in the pregnancy, he heard Marian talk about how much she wanted a boy, but if it happened to be a girl…then that's what Warren knew she needed. Now all of her wishes were coming true. Smiling he looked over the ultrasound photo before thanking Annie.

"Going straight home to tell her I bet?"

Mark grinned before turning away.

_**At Mark's apartment…**_

"Satori…what are you doing here?"

Satori stood there, her eyes bloodshot either from crying or drinking. The two hadn't seen each other since Warren's funeral. Satori pushed past Marian and into the apartment.

"What, aren't I welcome here?"

Marian bit down on her bottom lip before rubbing her stomach and shutting the door.

"Of course you are…"

Satori looked around, hands on her hips.

"Where's the good old doctor?"

"He's…at work, is something wrong?"

Satori began to walk around the apartment, no emotion shown through her face.

"Nope, not one single thing wrong, well other then the fact you took Mark away from me."

"What?"

Satori spun around, pointing her finger at her. Rage showing behind her eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you've always had a thing for him!"

Marian held up her hands in defense.

"Satori, you got it all wrong! Mark and I are only friends!"

"Sure! I bet you had this planned the entire time you little bitch! First come into our group and become the center of attention, then get knocked up and have poor Warren killed! Then live off the rich doctor with that little bastard of yours while playing house!"

"Satori!"

Satori then went right into Marian's face, almost showing her teeth as she yelled.

"No! You took everything away from me! Everything!"

Before Marian could say anything, an awful cramp went through her. So bad her knees gave out and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Satori right away jumped back.

"What is it?!"

Marian cried out in pain.

"My baby! Oh God please help me!"

Satori spun around, slightly shocked at what had happened and grabbed the phone. Right away she called 911.

Marian laid on the floor breathing heavy, knowing it was to early, and that something awful was happening.


	14. Something had killed him

Satori quickly walked behind the nurses and orderlies that raced Marian's stretcher down the long corridor . Everyone was yelling at once as they rushed her into the OR.

"I did a CBC stat! Order up an ultrasound right away!"

Marian laid down, unconscious and her color a pale white. Everything flashed before Satori's eyes so fast. She never meant any of this to happen. She was just so upset and angry, she wanted to let Marian know how she felt. One second they were screaming at each other, the next Marian was collapsed on the floor crying for her to call an ambulance. Once they arrived they raced Marian to the hospital

Mark, who had heard the call over the radio ran towards the crowd and spotted Marian right away. Feeling his heart freeze, his biggest fear was happening right before his eyes. Having that awful emotion spread over him like earlier that year right before Warren died, Mark felt chills go through his body.

He past Satori and tried going in behind her. Right away a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry you need to wait out here."

"I'm a doctor! I know her! Please what's going on!"

"Please wait outside…"

The nurse quickly nursed shutting the swinging door behind her. Looking in through the small plastic window, Mark saw them gathering around and hooking her up to monitors. Feeling as if he was light headed, Mark turned around and locked eyes with Satori.

"What did you do?"

Mark's voice was low and his eyes dark and serious. Right away tears began going down Satori's face as she backed up.

"Nothing I swear! I just came over the apartment to talk when she collapsed!"

Mark stared at Satori and knew he couldn't trust her, quickly going down the hall he tried to find a payphone. He needed to call Elmer right away.

Feeling his hands shake, he kept thinking about the baby. About the last few months of this pregnancy and how close he had become with Marian. How both were looking forward to this baby so much. How Mark would often touch her stomach and feel it kick, or find himself daydreaming of this child really being his own and calling him daddy. Then suddenly he remembered the storm, and then Warren laying in the street covered in blood.

These warnings, were they for this?

Inside the OR, the doctor quickly moved along with the nurses and hooked Marian up to oxygen and an I.V. Getting her and the baby's heartbeat, they measured her stats and saw her pressure dropping. The monitors beeped as they worked beside each other. Marian meanwhile kept drifting in and out of her dazed state. Her pain was nearly numbing now. Slowly opening and closing her eyes she tried to mutter to the doctor that it was to early. That something was wrong and to please not kill her baby. Flashes of Warren went across before her eyes. A sad and lonely look trapped in his sparking blue eyes.

Marian then felt the doctors spread her legs.

"She's dilated and ready to go, start contractions."

Marian felt waves of pain go through her numb body. Tossing her head from side to side she softly cried. She wasn't ready for this just yet, she felt scared. Wanting Mark with her, she tried to search past the blinding light at the masked nurses and doctors for him. Then her heart ached for Warren. How badly she wanted him here standing beside her. Telling the doctors to stop and not take the baby away. That it was to early and to leave her alone.

Feeling tears roll down her face she heard the doctor tell her to start pushing.

Marian laid there and did nothing.

The nurses gathered around her, gently rubbing her arms and trying to prop her up.

"Come on honey it's going to be easy."

"Push Marian on the count of three, one…two…three!"

"Push!"

Marian leaned forward and screamed as that awful flesh aching feeling went through her body. Feeling as if she was about to be torn apart she tried to push again, when all her strength washed out of her and she could barley breath. Falling back on the table, Marian felt her heart race. Right away the monitors went off and the baby's heartbeat went dead. The flatling made an awful buzzing noise as the doctor and nurse looked up. Marian stared at the monitor and knew that wasn't good.

"We just lost the baby's heartbeat!"

Marian couldn't believe it, snapping her eyes shut she cried out "No!" as the nurses worked beside her.

"Prep for an emergency C-section stat!"

But before they could Marian cried out and thought her water had broken. The doctor stood back and then looked back at the monitor.

"She's miscarrying it, it's beginning to expel."

Marian glanced down at herself and saw blood all over the doctor's scrubs as he worked. Looking at the monitor again it then hit her. The baby was dead, she had lost it. Crying she began to struggle as the nurses held her down.

"Give her some oxygen and start compressions stat!"

Marian tried to struggle before an oxygen mask covered her face. Right away a nurse laced her hands together and began pumping them on top of Marian's chest. Marian felt to weak to yell at her for hurting her. Instead utter shock washed through her knowing her baby was dead.

Stillborn.

The doctor went between her legs again with a long rubber tube.

"I need suction…"

An odd noise filled the room as Marian cried.

"Wait hold on…there's more in there."

"More?"

"Yeah it's nearly crowing, she needs to start pushing or I'll have to cut her."

"Marian start pushing honey, it's almost out of you honey."

The nurse stopped pumping on her chest and squeezed her hand. Marian struggled knowing she didn't have the strength when the pain hit her again. Screaming, Marian leaned back against the nurses and felt the doctor pull the baby out of her. Glancing down she saw the cord come out along with it, still and slightly gray colored. The cord wrapped around it's neck and covered in blood. Marian blinked and knew the baby was dead.

Crying out, everything began to fade in and out. Tossing her head back she knew her baby was dead. God wouldn't do something so cruel. Crying, she finally past out.

A half an hour later, the doctor came out in his blood stained scrubs and told Mark that the baby was stillborn and Marian was sedated and stable."

Satori sat on a bench close by and began softly crying as Mark stood there in complete shock.

The baby was dead.

Mark's jaw dropped and he started ahead into space.

This couldn't be…Marian wanted this baby so much…

In fact he wanted it more then her…he wanted Warren's baby and pretend it was his own so he could have his own family.

Now…that was all gone.

The doctor explained they had tried everything and nearly put Marian's life in danger. The baby was a boy, and was stillborn. Just then the doctor softly patted Mark's shoulder and allowed him to go in.

Marian was all ready wheeled out and going to recovery. Walking under the bright lights, Mark spotted the baby right away. It laid there on the table wrapped up in a blue blanket. So tiny and still, almost like a doll. Mark slowly approached it before the doctor said how sorry he was again one last time. Mark looked down at the baby, feeling her heart ache and knew that all that was left of Marian had died along with this baby.

Everything had been taken from her.

Warren's baby was really dead.

Reaching down, Mark studied it's small little face and gently brushed his hand against it's tiny fingers. Feeling tears blur his vision, he heard Elmer outside in the hall. Turning away, he told the doctor he wanted to see Marian as soon as he could. Leaving with tears falling down his eyes, he went into Elmer's open arms and tightly hugged him. Elmer held him as he cried…knowing that Marian's baby was dead.

Satori kept sitting there crying.

"Why Elmer? Why Marian's baby?"

Elmer slowly shook his head.

"Because it knew how much Marian wanted it…a special life…a normal one."

Mark cried even harder against the shoulder of his old friend, all the meanwhile having no idea what to say to Marian when she woke up.

Two hours later he was allowed to go see her. Marian looked weak and sat there hooked up to an I.V and oxygen. Her face so pale and beautiful. Pausing, Mark with a heavy heart took a seat beside her and held her hand.

"Marian?"

Marian's eyelids slowly fluttered open and gazed weakly out at Mark.

"Is…is it over?"

Marian's voice was no softly then a whisper. Mark held onto her hand tightly and nodded, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Mark where's my baby?"

Mark lowered his head for a second. Breathing deeply. A worried look spread across Marian's face.

"Mark what's wrong?"

Mark looked up, biting his bottom lip.

"Marian…the baby, it's gone."

Marian just blinked looking at him.

"What?"

"It was stillborn Marian, I'm so sorry…"

Marian sat back, her eyes serious.

"NO!"

"Marian please…"

Marian threw his hands off hers.

"No! Your lying! Why are you lying? Why won't you let me see my baby? I just wanna hold my baby! Please let me see my baby!"

"Marian please…I'm so sorry…"

"No! Your lying! My baby isn't dead! No!"

Mark held her down as she began to cry and struggle. Mark felt tears roll down his face as two nurses came in quickly. Helping hold her down, Marian kept struggling. Looking at the nurses, tears filled her eyes.

"Please help me! Please tell me where my baby is! Please let me see my baby!"

They rolled her over and sedated her. Marian kept struggling before her cries faded out. Finally she was still. Mark stood back with the two nurses watching her sleep.

A few hours past when Mark stepped out of the hospital room from watching Marian sleep. Meeting Elmer in the hallway he began crying on why this had happened. Spotting Satori watching, he got into her face and began screaming. Telling her it was her fault this happened and that he would never forgive her. Crying, Satori rushed out of the hospital crying. Elmer sat down with Mark telling him to relax. That terrible things like this happened all the time, and that Marian's baby was on the other side with Warren all ready. Crying, Mark couldn't understand it, or knew if Marian could get over such an awful thing.

Going back to see her right before dawn she was awake again, drugged and laying there silently crying. She asked Mark if her baby was really dead. Mark told her yes. Crying, Marian asked what had happened. Mark said it happens all the time. She was eternally bleeding, that they tried to get the baby out in time but it was to late. That the baby was stillborn and how she lost it during the delivery. There was nothing anyone could do. Marian asked where Satori was and Mark told her she had ran out. Not even her yelling at her caused this. Crying even harder, she asked if Mark had seen the baby.

"After they took you away, I went in and saw him."

"Him?"

"They were wrong Marian, it was a boy…you had a boy."

Marian's eyes filled with tears.

"A boy?"

Mark nodded.

"Did you touch him? What did he look like? What color hair did he have?"

"He was tiny and very still, almost like a little doll. He looked a lot like you and had dark hair."

"What about his eyes, were they like Warren's?"

Mark slowly shook his head.

"He never opened his eyes…"

Marian began crying even harder, begging for her baby to come back. Holding her, Mark cried. Knowing the end was coming soon.

Warren and Marian's baby was dead, and something awful had killed it.


	15. Ending for all

Marian?

Mark knocked on the bathroom door slightly worried. It was nearly two weeks since Marian delivered, and two weeks since her baby was stillborn. She had finally been released from the hospital. She was medicated for the shock and in the future would be fine to carry more children. But Mark knew from just one glance in her eyes. Without Warren, there would be no other children, nor any future at all. Her once youth that seemed to pour through her beautiful eyes now seemed like empty dark sockets. She was fading fast.

She barley spoke and wouldn't go to the baby's funeral. She kept praying to herself that God would bring her baby back. That she could just hold it and see it alive. That she would wake up and this would all be over. She would be safe and with Warren.

The rest of the others came to the funeral, all Elmer did was stand in the background silent and to himself. The end was coming for then…he could feel it.

A few days after the funeral while Mark was visiting, Elmer collapsed on the floor in front of Miles, and Albert. Satori hadn't shown her face since the day in the hospital.

They called 911 and rushed him to the hospital. Mark worked on him thinking he was gone, but seconds later he same back and seemed stable.

Marian meanwhile was fast asleep in bed. She was drugged half of the time, or sleeping. This was her way to deal with the grief. Mark meanwhile had began boxing up the nursery stuff. His heart as well was broken.

Marian didn't even bother visiting Elmer in the hospital as he recovered. In fact she wouldn't leave the apartment at all. Twice Mark had tried calling her parents, but still no answer.

He didn't know what to do.

He asked Elmer, who simply had no answers. He was busy feeling worried about the warnings they received. That Marian and Warren's child's death was only the beginning.

Mark felt as if his life was spinning out of control. He couldn't believe Elmer was worried about that instead of his friend's mental state.

Miles received news of a job opening, and Albert seemed in a better mood since he met someone.

But Elmer couldn't be happy, he warned them that danger was around…but they wouldn't listen.

The entire group was falling apart.

Mark felt to busy to even notice. He was trying to deal with his grief, and blame himself over and over for not being there for Marian. For not being able to know something was wrong and save her baby.

He often worked long shifts, visiting Elmer who was still in the hospital. Other then that he cared for Marian who took her pills and slept the day away crying.

One faithful night Mark finally turned his back on Elmer. Telling him these warnings were crazy and that death would come for all of them someday. Storming out he decided to give Satori a visit before going back home. He wanted to know the truth about the day Marian was rushed to the hospital.

She answered, looking scared.

Mark pushed his way through and began yelling, he couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to know the truth…did Satori hurt Marian or her baby.

Satori screamed and cried back as they argued. She told him she had a tough time by Warren's death and felt jealous about how close Marian and him were getting. She just came over that day he comfort her and see if she really did have feelings for Mark. She swore she never meant to hurt anyone.

That's when Mark lost it.

Warren and his child were still dead.

He hated Satori.

Slapping her as hard as he could against her face, all the windows shattered. Satori fell to the ground crying as Mark began hitting her. He wanted all this pain to go away.

But with each hit, more of the house began to fall apart.

Everyone crashed down around them before the roof fell in.

Darkness.

At that same exact moment Miles died in a car crash, and Albert was denied any future in love.

Marian meanwhile laid out on her bed in the darkness, she had gotten into her pills and had taken them all.

She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up to see Warren and her baby.

Closing her eyes she cried.

And finally, Elmer died…looking up at the woman with red eyes.

The others were over.

They had done it to themselves.

The End.


End file.
